Dragonball Z Raving Rabbids
by Blaze808
Summary: What would happen if five unfortunate Dragonball Z characters were captured by the Rabbids? Based off of Rayman Raving Rabbids 1 for Wii and takes place after Yamcha and Bulma break up and Future Trunks tells them about the Androids.
1. Welcome to WhatTheHeck Land

**Hi everybody! Welcome to the first Rayman/DBZ crossover! I hope you enjoy! This is based off the Wii game, Rayman Raving Rabbids. The timeline of the DBZ characters is awhile after Future Trunks first arrival and three days after Yamcha and Bulma break up. Rayman is going to be in this, but he might be a bit OOC because I don't know much about his personality. Here is Chapter 1: Welcome to What –The -Heck land!**

On the planet Earth, there were many heroes. Some had many breaks and could enjoy themselves (like Hercule- if you could even call him a hero). While others, like the Z fighters, are magnetized to trouble. Even on vacation days…

Bulma, Chi-Chi and Goku were walking outside in the park with smiles on their faces. The others, well, they didn't look so happy.

"Isn't the weather great?" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily.

"Yes! I can't wait to eat!" Goku licked his lips.

"Uh guys, don't you think we should be doing some more training? There are some nasty androids coming in two and a half years… and we are supposed to die in the battle." Kurirn pointed out.

"Guys, we can train any day. Besides, this is for Bulma…" Goku whispered to Kurirn.

"Yeah, but why is he coming along." He gestured to Vegeta

"I think she dragged him outside." Goku shrugged.

"I hate this…I should be training…I hate this…" Vegeta was muttering under his breath.

"Hey Vegeta! Stop whining! Unless you're part vampire, the sun's good for you."

"I am a pure Saiyan! I am not part vampire…what ever that is." Vegeta yelled at Bulma

"Geez, I thought Saiyans were tough. None of us are making that big of a fuss."

He was about to say something back when a creature stepped in front of them.

"What is that?" Kurirn blurted

"Uh guys, do you think the androids are early, because this thing has no chi." Goku asked them, feeling slightly nervous.

The creature looked down them. It had a huge black body with a metal ring around its metal head. The red eyes of the creature examined each one of the creatures with caution. Then it scooped up the five of them with it and walked off.

"Let go of us you stupid thing!" Chi-Chi yelled at the creature.

Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and tried to blow it up. That didn't quite have the result they wanted.

The creature looked at them and picked up two white creatures with guns. It started murmuring to the animals and they aimed their guns and fired at all of them. The last thing each of them thought was: is that a plunger?

Rayman looked at the door, feeling quite bored. He wanted to leave and go back home. At least some company would be nice. Well, he got his wish. The big brute walked in with five weird looking things. One was tall, wearing an orange suit and had black hair that stuck out everywhere on his head, while another was wearing a similar outfit, but was bald and extremely short. There was one with black hair in a bun who was tall, and quite skinny. Then there was another with green hair that looked like it had been styled into an afro and finally, another one with black hair that was standing up like it had been electrocuted. But one thing was the same with all of them. Each one had the familiar, but unfriendly plunger attached to their faces.

The giant rabbid tossed the five into his room and left.

Rayman decided to be nice and took off the plungers off their faces. Then, all of them woke up.

"What happened?" the tall one with black hair spoke up.

"You got plungered by the rabbids. I did too, a month ago. My name's Rayman. What's yours?"

"Goku."

"Who are the others?" Rayman gestured to the four, who were still unconscious.

"Oh. This is Kurirn, Chi-Chi-my wife-, Bulma, and Vegeta. Where are we? And what was that thing."

"That was a rabbid guard. They are really annoying. You and your friends are in What-The-Heck Land."

"What-The-Heck Land? Who would name a place that?"

"This is the Rabbids territory. Get used to it, they are really stupid. They are also really mean, and very gross."

"Oh. Why did they take us?"  
"It's because they want to test you. They make you do these stupid tests to prove your worthy."

"Like what?"

"Let's see…they make you dance, which isn't so bad, they make you throw cows like hammer toss, they make you shut bathroom stall doors, and other crazy stuff. It's maddening!"

"Where are we?" Chi-Chi mumbled.

Then the other three got up, and Goku explained to them what Rayman had said.

The most of the others look surprised, and they looked at each other with confusion. However, Vegeta just looked mad.

"What chance do they think they have against the Prince of the Saiyans?"

Rayman looked at Goku and whispered "Who's the Prince?"

"He is." He pointed to Vegeta.

"Oh. I thought he was talking about someone else. I thought that everybody said 'I' when they mean themselves."

"We do, but not all of us are Saiyan. I am, but I go by Earth culture."

"By the way, did they explain the costumes?"

Kurirn looked at Rayman strangely. "What costumes?"

"Well, they supply us with really weird costumes. Because I have completed so many of their challenges, I can wear this," he gestured to his outfit "but the newcomers, you guys, have to wear one of these."

He pulled out five different costumes.

"These are the costumes: Disco, Granny, Gangsta, Dee-Jay, and the really weird one, the Elvis costume."

They each looked at the costumes with disgust.

Chi-Chi looked at the Granny costume, shrugged and put it on. Bulma smiled at the Disco costume and stuck it on. Now the boys had to decide which ones they 'wanted'.

"Where's the shirt on this one?" Kurirn asked Rayman, gesturing to the Gangsta costume.

"There isn't one."

"I don't want it. Do you want it Goku?"

Goku took it and smiled. "Sure, if you guys don't want it."

Kurirn and Vegeta said simultaneously "It's all yours."

Then they both looked at the two costumes for a couple of minutes, and then tackled the Dee-Jay costume.

"I want this one!" Kurirn yelled

"I am not wearing the Elvis costume!"

Unfortunately for Vegeta, Kurirn took his opportunity to snatch it out, leaving Vegeta with the dreaded Elvis costume."

Kurirn quickly slipped it on, claiming it for his own.

Vegeta was mumbling words that you may not want to know the translation for, and he grabbed the Elvis costume with distaste. He slipped it on, feeling mortified.

They all looked at themselves and looked miserably at Rayman.

"What? You don't look _that_ bad, guys! Not bad at all!"

"I guess this isn't bad." Bulma looked at the wig on her head.

"Speak for yourself; I have to wear this stupid rag!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Oh look, here comes the big brute." Rayman interuppted

The strange rabbid picked up all six of them and walked into the stadium.

Once they got there, the rabbids greeted them by screaming their language at them.

Rayman looked at them. "I'm going to do the first challenge, that way you can see how it's done. And just because this is the first does not mean it's the easiest."

He walked out of the door half an hour later, looking quite exhausted.

"I didn't think that would be that tiring. I guess shearing sheep with safety scissors is harder than it looks. Okay Goku, your turn.

**What will Goku have to do? Did you like the story? Was there anything I could improve on? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Goku is Heartless With Pigs

**Hello everyone that is reading this story! I am glad to present the next chapter of DBZ Raving Rabbids. Just to let you know, the chapter title is supposed to inform you of the mini-game and who's the sucker who has to play. If you want to know the mini-game, just replace the name with bunnies. Okay, have we got that clear? Good! Here is Chapter 2. Goku is Heartless with Pigs.**

**I do not own Rayman or Dragon Ball Z; they belong to Ubisoft and Akira Toriyama. **

Goku took a deep breath and walked into the ring, but to his surprise there was a poster board with strange writing.

"What does that say?" Goku asked, feeling quite bewildered at the strange poster board.

Rayman walked in. "I can read that…Bunnies are Heartless with Pigs (ooh, that one's nasty), you have to get the baby pig back to its mother in 20 minutes, but avoid the rabbids under the ground. The pig can smell them and will let you know if they do. If a rabbid catches you, game over…do you want to know the sign?"

Goku nodded. "The sign is the pig will start hollering. And there is only one route to get there."

Goku decided to ask one more question "What does happen if I _do _find a rabbid?"

"You'll be fine, and you can try again as many times as you like, but if I were you, I would just try to get through once…there's your cue. Go on, you can do it!"

Goku strode in and the rabbid gave him the pig.

"Awww! It's so cute! I just want to hug it, squeeze it, and call it George!" (Author's Note: Think Looney Tunes for that line. Back to the story)

The rabbid looked at it and started to laugh, and then it walked outside.

The timer started to count down, and he ran through the course, trying to get to the mother, but in his rush, he didn't notice that the piglet was starting to squeal like crazy. Then, a rabbid jumped up in front of them and Goku backed up, but not far enough. It pulled out a flamethrower and shot Goku and the pig. When Goku opened his eyes, to his horror, the piglet was now a roast…chicken.

"PIGGYYYYYY! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! Oh piggy…" Goku wailed hysterically.

Chi-Chi walked over and rubbed his back "It's okay, we can wish it back with the Dragon balls if you want."

"Do you have them?" Goku sniffed

"We'll get them after this is over." Chi-Chi smiled

"Oh brother…" Vegeta rolled his eyes "It's just a pig. Also known as pork, you eat pork. Pigs are meant to die."

Chi-Chi, Bulma and Kurirn gestured for him to shut up, but the damage was done.

"WAHHHHH! I'm a piggy murderer!" Goku wailed.

Rayman walked up to him. "Well, we can have a funeral tonight for the pig. And I want to you to remember this for the second round: don't let the pig's death be in vain.

Goku didn't look up for a while, but when he did, there was a strange glow in his eyes.

He walked to the rabbid who was having a laughing fit at the scene.

"Give…me…another…pig."

The rabbid looked at him strangely.

"I said…GIVE ME ANOTHER PIG!" Goku screamed at it.

The others looked shocked.

"He just ordered the rabbid to do something…without saying please." Kurin mouthed

"He's actually sounding nasty." Chi-Chi whispered

"Wow, he _does_ have Saiyan instincts in him." Vegeta looked astonished

"I hope he doesn't turn into another Vegeta." Bulma whispered

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't…HEY!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma

The timer started, but incredibly, the pig was already with his mother. They all looked at each other in wonder.

They heard one rabbid yell "Action Replay! Action Replay!"

The gang looked up on the screen, and to their surprise, this is what they saw: The timer went, and Goku jumped into action. The pig started to squeal and when the rabbid jumped up, Goku turned Super Saiyan and threw a chi blast at it, leaving only the flamethrower and its feet. Then he took the pig and tossed it towards its mother saying "Be free piggy! Go to your mommy!" Then he ran to the end of the course, and just about when he was about to reach it, all the rabbids jumped at him, but he pulled a Kamehameha and all the rabbids went flying with dazed expressions on their faces, and he caught the pig right at the finish line.

Rayman's mouth dropped to the floor at this display, and the others were cheering for him, except for Vegeta who was twitching and muttering about power levels.

"You did it Goku, you did it!" Kurirn cheered as he ran out triumphantly.

"I did it. I avenged the piggy!"

"And not to mention beat the world record on this game as a bonus." Rayman chuckled.

"Who's up next?" Vegeta asked in a demanding tone, hoping to change the topic from how great Goku did.

"Oh! Bulma, you're up next! Out of curiosity, how good are you with a hammer?" Rayman answered

**I wonder what Bulma's going to have to do. Sorry if this was too short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Thanks for completing the first R in R&R, so all you have to do now is click the shiny button! Trust me; wonderful things happen if you do. Maybe you'll even get a cookie!**

4


	3. Bulma is Oversensitive

**Hello! Thanks for waiting! Welcome back to DBZ Raving Rabbids! The next event or chapter is: Round 3, Bulma is Oversensitive!**

**I do not own Rayman or DBZ.**

Bulma looked confused.

"Am I supposed to build an underwear flinging robot?"

"Not exactly…listen, be fast. Be very fast." Rayman looked at her.

"What's the game anyway?"

"Bunnies are Oversensitive. You got an easy one. All you have to do is repeatedly hit the rabbid over the head for 10 seconds and try to get its bump past 120 meters."

"Okay, sure!" Bulma was feeling a little awkward.

She walked into the field, and saw the rabbid that was the target for her hammering.

The timer went, but she didn't do anything, that she was supposed to do anyway.

"Awww! How can I hurt the little guy, he's so cute!" Bulma pet its head.

Rayman's eye cocked. He had many words for the rabbids, but 'cute' was certainly not one of them.

"How hard did the rabbids shoot her anyway?" Rayman looked at them.

"That's just Bulma for you." All of them said nonchalantly.

"I'm losing patience with you idiots…" Vegeta growled

"Well, if you want to have a go at the tests, I don't think you are last, and besides, these tests are harder than they look. From what I can tell, they decided to use their once a year smart minute to make this nasty for each and every one of you." Rayman told him simply

"I can handle any test they throw at me!"

"Hey guys, I can't believe that they want me to hurt the poor thing!"

The timer went, and the rabbids booed.

Rayman called over "Hey! Bulma! Is there anyone you're mad at right now?"

"Yes, there is someone. Why do you want to know?"

"Think about the person when you see the rabbid. That will help you."

Bulma thought for a second, but the timer shook her out of her thoughts. She looked at the rabbid again. She swore she saw something different about the rabbid. It had a diagonal scar across its eye, and then short hair. In fact, the bunny seemed to look like…Yamcha.

Her face went red with fury.  
"Die Yamcha Die!" She took the hammer with a mighty swing and started beating it over the head with such speed and such accuracy; you couldn't see the hammer or her hand. All they could hear was wind and a bloodcurdling scream erupting from the rabbid.

When the timer went, she was still beating every angry feeling she had on the rabbid. Two of the guards pulled the flailing and screaming Bulma off the poor thing.

Then, the goose bump started to grow. In fact, 3 hours later, it was continuing to do such. And then it stopped at 200,000,000 meters tall.

The rabbids ooed and awed in admiration at the score Bulma had set.

Rayman looked at her. "Nice job Bulma!"

"Okay! Who has to go up next?" Goku asked

Rayman smiled "Well, I believe you said you can handle it. Let's see if you actually can." He turned to Vegeta and smiled daringly.

"I'll take that bet!"

**Can any of you guess which one he's going to have to do? Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. Vegeta Doesn't Use Toothpaste

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late to update. Here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Rayman Rabbids.**

**Chapter 4: Vegeta Doesn't Use Toothpaste **

"So what do the inferior rabbids want me to do?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Maybe he gets to replace the rabbid." Bulma muttered, referring to her last challenge

"Well, let's see what it is, shall we?" Rayman smiled, hoping this would put him in his place.

They walked into the challenge station.

"Bunnies Don't Use Toothpaste." Rayman read the title.

The others started to snicker-except for Goku, who pitied him-about what he might have to do.

"So what do I have to do? Brush a rabbid's teeth?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"No, you have to pick…worms out of it's teeth, for an entire minute?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, but only for a second.

"And they don't allow gloves. Can you handle that, your royal highness?" Rayman cocked his eye.

"What happens if I lose?"

"Well, to lose, you'd have to start again. But, don't let a worm through a tooth twice. I don't think vomiting would be a good idea either." Rayman smiled.

At this point, none of the others could contain their laughter. Not even Goku.

"S-shut up!" Vegeta yelled at them.

"Did you just stutter?" Kurirn eyes widened

"No! I didn't!" Vegeta blushed angrily.

A rabbid came up to them, pointing to a large watch with mixed up numbers.

"a-HEM!"

"You better go then." Bulma snickered.

The rabbid dragged him into the playing field.

There was a rabbid sitting in a chair. The one that led him in thrust Vegeta in front of the sitting rabbid. It opened its mouth and the timer went.

When a worm came out, Vegeta tentatively (yet still attempted to look manly) grabbed the worm. It was slimy and it squelched. Loudly. Vegeta shuddered. He threw it away, only for another one to come out. Its smile stretched across his face. Sweat rolled down Vegeta's face.

"What did I do to deserve this…?" Vegeta moaned

He took the next one and threw it out. He almost had himself under control, until…

The third worm came out. It was fat, and when he grabbed it, it squiggled. He accidently grabbed it harder and…splat. The worm exploded all over Vegeta's face. He just stood there for a little. The rabbid stared at him. Worms that came out didn't retreat. They just…stared. Vegeta's head started to swim. Sweat beads fell down his face. His body was shaking. All the rabbids were on the edge of their seats. All was silent, until Goku spoke up.

"Hey! Why does Vegeta look like Piccolo now?"

The others looked. They shouldn't have.

*HACK*

"Oooooh." The rabbids awed at the display.

"Ewwww…" The other spectators said disgusted.

The multi-coloured rabbid went on a rampage. "BWAAAAH BWAH BWAH DAHHH! (You idiot! This will take forever to clean up! You are so getting plungered!)"

The rabbid pulled out its plunger and threw it spot on where Vegeta's mouth was.

*SMACK*

Vegeta walked over feeling rather light-headed.

"What the heck was that?" Goku exclaimed

"Dude! That's got to be a fail in the history of fails!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Did someone get their reality check?" Rayman smirked

"…Perhaps." Vegeta pulled off the plunger.

"I'll give you a hand, because I assume that one embarrassment will be able to last the week. What do you think might have caused that?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Vegeta groaned

"Just tell me."

Vegeta took a deep breath and whispered into his ear.

"I'm…slightly uncomfortable around worms."

"You're…oh. Like disgusting, or the other…" Rayman asked.

They didn't notice that the others were leaning in.

"Both."

The others just looked at each other, trying to contain their laughter. But Goku just stood there. He felt bad for him. The others did this when they found out about the needles.

"That's not that uncommon for humans."

"But I'm not a * %&*( ^% HUMAN!" He screeched angrily

"Okay then, but I'm sure it's common for what ever you…are."

"Pssh. Yeah right…"

"Never mind. Try not to think that that's what you're dealing with. Is there

_something_ you could…pretend it was…?"

"If you mean turn it into Yamcha, that's not going to work. I really don't care about him."

"Is there anything you _do_ care about?" Bulma rolled her eyes

Vegeta tried to avoid strangling her.

"I have no idea what a 'Yamcha' is, but okay then, do you have any ideas?"

He stayed silent for awhile. Then he nodded and walked off to the room.

There was a new rabbid sitting in the chair.

It opened it's mouth and the timer started.

Vegeta felt a little woozy, but a strange voice popped in his head.

_Fear is for the low. You are the Prince. Get over it._

Was that his father's voice? His eyes widened. But he was snapped back into reality by a worm's slimy smile.

His features hardened as he strangled the worm along with other ones at an impressive pace.

"Ack! Don't fling them over here!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta as the worms went flying in her direction.

_Oops_. Vegeta thought with a smirk

He changed his aim at the others for almost laughing.

Chi-Chi pulled out a one person umbrella and the others tried to huddle under the umbrella.

"Not bad. It's been two minutes."

"Didn't he only need one?" Kurirn asked with surprise.

"He seems to be doing great." Rayman noted

However, Vegeta failed to notice a worm came out of a tooth twice.

And it surprised him slightly when it yelled.

He looked at it, and walked off.

"Not bad for a worm-o-phobic." Chi-Chi and Bulma said at the same time.

"Oh shut up. I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Yet you don't." Bulma smirked.

Vegeta realized what he said and he covered his mouth with his hands. Bad idea.

He looked down at his hands and his face looked kind of sickly.

*HACK*

Bulma looked down at her body.

"You jerk! That was disgusting!" She smacked him over the head.

"Rayman…where do you wash this…stuff off?"

"Over there."

He ran over to the basin and quickly washed off.

"Who's next?" Bulma asked

"It looks like Kurirn is. He's really lucky! He get's a music one!"

They all groaned. This was going to suck.

"I get to perform! Awesome!"

"Singing peasants. What more do we need?" Vegeta groaned.

**Oh-no! **

**Will everyone go deaf?**

**What's going to happen?**

**Make sure to review and give ideas!**


End file.
